MisIntention
by Riannya
Summary: A different take on the scene with Taliesen. Zevran/F!Tabris early relationship. hints of Taliesen/Zev history. Things are not always what they seem
1. Chapter 1

They walked with hurried steps through the alley; time was running out.

Llorett knew something was wrong only a moment before she felt the cool steel at her throat.

She couldn't see her attacker, and she dared not move, the blade was pressed right against the vein.

The tiny warrior could however, see the others moving from the shadows to surround her little group.

Dread filled her stomach; she didn't see how they would escape this.

Sten was looking around, his eyes the only thing showing his increasing dread.

Buster, just laid down, whining, his eyes locked on hers.

She closed her eyes briefly, knowing that Zevran was likely to have the best chance of thinking of a way to get them out of this.

She looked to her left as much as she was able, not daring to turn her head, but was surprised when Zevran made it easier. Walking around to stand in front of them, between her and Sten and Buster.

Her already shallow breath caught, and she felt her eyes widen. Then, involuntarily; she made her second mistake.

As her eyes locked on Zev's, as he looked up at her with a smirk, his eyes as cold as she had ever seen them, she flinched. The sensation was odd, she felt the blade dig into her skin, the trickle of blood run down between her breasts, but as she was still alive she was either very very lucky or the man holding her was very very good.

With her bets on the later, she focused again her smirking friend.

"Taliesen, my old friend! Did they send you, or did you volunteer?"

A crow then, her blood ran cold. She felt slightly dizzy and knew she paled considerably.

"I volunteered of course, I couldn't resist seeing the great Zevran . . . gone rouge"

Zevran's eyes ran up and down her body, much like they had when they first met. Then he smirked at their attacker, "Would you blame me? Just look at her"

Sten's face had gone even more emotionless, if that was possible, but Llorett knew him well enough to see the cold anger bubbling under his cool exterior.

She closed her eyes a moment and mustered her courage. "Well, now that you have me . . . what reason is there for you to keep those under my employ. You were hired to kill me, not the random people traveling with me for convenience sake alone."

Zevran tilted his head considering.

She **felt** Taliesen smile on her neck. "You could come back Zev . . . we could make up a story, just like old times, no?"

Zevran smiled, and Llorett recognized that smile . . . the smile of a slave going through the motions and doing what was expected.

She had carried that smile herself each time the Shem had come to take her to the Arl's estate. She understood then. She understood him. She knew that had this man never found them, Zev would have continued with them until the end, fighting with his life on line for all of them, for her. But she also understood the powerless feeling of a slave. She had tried to free him, but they had found him. He would do what he had to do now, and she cared enough for him that she wouldn't blame him for it.

Zevran studied her closely, watching her. If possible, his eyes went even colder, this time, with anger.

"Let the others go" Zevran tried to say flippantly, but it came out tense "she is right, our contract had nothing to do with them, and they are nothing more than ragtag tagalongs anyway, they will run to the wayside with her gone."

If Taliesen noticed, he didn't show it,chuckling he waved, "very well, that way we can have some fun with the little wench here, yes?"

He motioned with a finger and the people surrounding them came and pushed her friends toward the alley exit. She managed to make eye contact with Sten and move her eyes just enough, but she knew he got the message. Leave, get the others if you can, but please leave.

The alley cleared of all but Llorett, Zevran and Taliesen.

"So, playing games again my friend?"

"Well our tastes have always differed on that, I never liked the struggling ones"

Taliesen laughed, "No you always preferred to win their trust first, then take them willingly into your devious arms. You should have been a spider instead of a crow. What took you so long?"

Zevran chuckled and ran his eyes lecherously down her body again. "There was a lot to enjoy old friend, and she took some . . . persuasion. Plus, that whole blight thing? It is actually real."

"Concerning yourself with saving the world? Really now Zevran"

"Not so much, no. But it does take a grey warden to kill the archdemon, and I would prefer not getting eaten. So I figured . . . I would tag along, yes? See the end, complete my task, and head home with a job well done, if long."

"Hmm . . . I see. We'll just forget the other one then, Have our fun here, and move on. We can think of something to tell them back home."

"I have always liked the way you think." Zevran gave him a wanton grin. "You mean to take your pleasure then, before slitting her throat?"

Llorett felt a little ill at his obvious glee, she had told him of her visits to the Arl's estate. Although she had never told him of what they had done to her, he was not a stupid man.

"Waste not" Taliesen chuckled. "you have already tasted her charms, yes?"

At Zevran's grin and smirk Llorett blinked a little. Why would he lie?

"She does bite." Zevran laughed "You know I have a distaste for holding them down, I have willing enough lovers that I do not appreciate this part. I suggest Litorac, it will knock her out long enough for you to have your fun, then we can finish the job and be on our way."

He glanced at her face again, his eyes still cold, but she knew him well enough to understand. This was end of the road for them, for her. But not everything had been a lie, a game. He was making sure she was unconscious for this last part. He was making sure she didn't have to live that nightmare again.

She closed her eyes for just a moment in relief, then knowing he was the only one who could see her face, she mouthed "thank you" and let a soft smile cross her lips "be well, be safe . . . my friend."

His eyes hardened again. He nodded to Taliesen. She felt a sharp stab in her spine, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

MisIntentions

_I left this out of the first chapter, so just to get it out of the way: I do not own DragonAge or any of the characters from said game. I am only playing with what does not belong to me, I promise to put them back when I'm done with them. _

_A great deal of inspiration for this story came from reading "Soulmates" by _Erynnar. () _I urge you all to check it out, it is a epic post-game adventure with bits of fun for Zev fans, swoopers and others alike._

Chapter 2

He felt uneasy as they stepped into the alley, but that was not so unusual. What with the darkspawn, arrest-warrants, the crows and that pesky little archdemon; it was a wonder he ever _didn't_ feel uneasy.

Something moved above them, on the roof of one of the buildings, he slowed and cast his eyes up, searching for hidden danger.

Before he could speak, he heard a soft grunt, then the clunk of something heavy hitting the ground behind him, he reacted quickly, turning to Sten, only to see the large man looking behind Zevran, frozen, his sword on the ground where he had dropped it.

'This, is not good' he thought as he turned. Then ice ran through his veins.

He wanted to scream. Why now? Why this? Why **her**?

But he couldn't scream, he knew this. He had to keep his head on his shoulders and think, everything, **everything** rested on his next few moves.

He surveyed the area, taking note of the others hiding in the shadows, then turning his eyes upon his oldest friend, his sometimes lover.

He was standing against the wall to the alley, holding a long thin antivan dagger to his only true friend's throat.

Zevran forced himself to concentrate and walked around to stand in front of Taliesen and his grey warden.

He kept his mind in the dark corners, he thought of the rack they put him on as a child, he thought of Rhinna, he thought of Llorett lying on the ground with sightless eyes.

He nearly lost it when she moved, he wanted to scream, to bark at her to be careful, but the thought of that knife digging deeper, of that trickle of blood turning to a stream stopped him.

"Taliesen, my old friend! Did they send you, or did you volunteer?" He kept his voice light, he always had been an excellent actor.

Zevran could not resist checking her for damage, so in his trademark "leer" he looked her over. She had a large bruise on her side, no doubt where Taliesen's hand had grabbed her. Her wrist was clearly broken, and the slice on her neck . . . he almost lost it again. He needed to concentrate.

She closed her eyes and spoke softly, telling Taliesen to let the others go. 'Yes!' he thought, they can get the others, they can get back here, and if he was very lucky, Taliesen would send the others out with them. He was sure that Sten would be more than enough to handle the mercenaries and apprentices the other crow had brought with him . . . but how to convince his old partner of that? He tilted his head to the side, considering.

He watched Taliesen smirk, and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his own lips as he asked him to come back with him, come back to his old life.

There was a time . . . . then he noticed her expression.

Where there had been fire, now there was . . . understanding, acceptance . . . forgiveness?

The fire melted the ice in his blood as the anger overtook him. She wouldn't even blame him, he thought with fury. He was her friend, her confident, her . . .almost . . . lover. He had thought they understood each other, but was she really so ready to see the worst of him? So quick to believe that he would betray her?

He knew Taliesen was waiting for an answer, time was up.

He tried to keep his voice light, but knew he didn't succeed as he tried his hand at convincing the other crow to let the others go.

But he need not have worried, for he just laughed, and motioned for the others to leave the ally.

Sten and Buster would have a hard fight on their hands, but he was confident that they could handle it and get the others . . . mostly.

He felt the need to punch the other man as he spoke so causally of rape, of raping his friend, his warden.

He forced himself to concentrate again, running his eyes again down her body.

He decided to take a gamble, mentally cursing himself for the risk as he mentioned the true reality of the blight, of the archdemon to Taliesen, and the fact that there was no way to defeat it without a grey warden.

His heart dropped at the mention of leaving right away, letting Alistair live. He wanted to shout in frustration, that wasn't the point.

Keeping his mask firmly in place he forced a grin full of hidden desire and with a sick stomach asked if he meant to rape her, before he killed her. He forced himself to think of their single kiss, hot and urgent and of all the promise under it for things to come.

Then he lied, he was afraid of the truth, afraid of the true reason he had not bedded the slender elf.

What now? He argued with himself for several moments, thinking of and discarding ideas as fast as they came to him.

Then he laughed, 'of course' he thought.

Litorac. The relief that washed over his body was euphoric.

It was a thin blue poison that was injected into the body with a small needle. The effect was instantaneous. It caused the victim to enter a mild coma, lasting for several weeks until death overtook them unless the antidote was administered within a certain window of time.

Taliesen would carry the poison with him, he had had a mage with him and no assassin traveled with a mage without that little vile.

The plus side was the antidote was very very rare and he was sure Taliesen wouldn't have the antidote on him, and he would never expect Zevran to have any.

Taliesen would know that he would never suggest this if he had any reservations of saving the woman.

He forced himself to look into her eyes again, not sure what he wanted to find there. The look of . . . . understanding . . . had nearly undone him.

He wished he had a way to convey his plan to her.

She had closed her eyes, when she opened them and met his, there was nothing there but gratitude and relief. He could hear nothing but his blood pumping, there was a long pause then she mouthed some words to him.

His heart clenched in his chest. She didn't realize what he was doing, she thought he was going to help his 'old friend' rape and murder her, and still she thanked him, and called him 'friend'

He nodded to Taliesen and watched her fall to the ground, the small blue vial flicked to the side.

"I am sorry my friend" He said softly, looking at the motionless warden. Taliesen would think he was talking to her.

Zevran clasped a hand on his fellow crows shoulder, turning him around to face him.

"But I'm not coming back." His eyes widened. "you should have stayed in Antiva"

He flicked his wrist, his spelled dagger gliding neatly into his hand, and with one more flick, he severed Taliesen's spinal cord.

Their eyes locked, and Zevran saw the betrayal and pain, but he knew his own eyes were cold. "And you **never** should have touched **my** warden."

He swiftly slit Taliesen's throat, just to be sure, then turning his back on his past, he gently rolled Llorett over.

He couldn't give her the antidote yet, he had to wait at least 15 minutes for the poison to spread, or the antidote could do more harm than good.

But that was good, he needed a few moments, he didn't think he could face her yet.

He sat against the wall and pulled her body to him, running a hand over her midnight hair, lightly touching her broken wrist, his eyes locked on the thin line of blood across her neck.

In his mind he saw the saw her flinch again, but this time, the knife cut too deep and the blood gushed. Then they stood before him again, this time Taliesen grinning evilly as he ran the blade across her white neck.

Again and again the scenarios flashed before his eyes.

Feeling a physical pain he has never before experienced, he curls up, bringing her body closer to his. Then burying his head in her hair, he lets go.

The sobs came so hard that he knew they both shook uncontrollably.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when he felt a hand lightly touch his leg he heard himself cry out, and spinning he crushed his friend beneath him, shielding her from whatever foe might be upon them now.

As the pounding in his head abated he finally made out Wynn's voice, calling his name gently.

"Zevran, you are safe now, I need you to move so I can check over the warden"

Slowly, he turned his head, Wynn knelt next him, Sten and Alistair stood just behind her, the air thick with their worry and confusion. He knew they must have questions, but he couldn't deal with them just yet.

He rolled again, this time putting his back to the wall again, still cradling Llorett.

He dug in one of his pouches, bringing out a small skin pouch. He handed it to Wynn silently.

She opened the flap and sniffed lightly, her eyes widened and she looked again to the warden.

"Has it been long enough Zev?" It was the first time she had ever shortened her name, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. His brain wasn't working all that well at the moment.

He shook his head, "A few more minutes to be sure, I'll take her back to the estate, you should continue on, the 'queen' needs saving, and it will be several hours before my- before the warden will be able to function properly anyway."

It was perhaps a testament to how awkward the situation was that they all nodded, and headed toward downtown with only mild protests, only Buster requiring a small kick to get him moving.

Zevran gathered himself, readjusting his mask until it was back in place. He swiped at his eyes, hoping the walk back to Arl Eamons would clear the red.

He took one last look around the alley, at the broken body of Taliesen.

Then he gently lifted his grey warden into his arms and headed toward the estate.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this out, I was traveling for work, then had a family emergency that called me away as soon as I had gotten home. So, apologizes made, I have a question of opinion for all of you. I have written the ending to this story, but its not nice. Angst filled drama.

I was thinking maybe of finishing this, writing a new (happier) ending then posting the currant ending as a separate story . . . so, opinions. Tell me what you think . . . would you prefer a happy closure to this story, or for me to post it as I see it happening?

:-) Takes for the support and the kind words.

Chapter 3

Llorett woke to the angry voices.

"We need her for this! I can't make this kind of call without her!"

"Well you're just going to have to figure it out yourself, I'm sorry." Zev's voice answered so quietly she had a hard time hearing him.

She opened her eyes and scanned the room, Alistair was standing in the doorway, trying to get in and . . . Zevran was blocking his entrance.

"Zev?" Her voice sounded weak even to her own ears. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was fear, for herself, for her friend, and the certainty of her own death.

Zev was at her side now, his expression blank, but pain and guilt clouded his eyes.

"Lor . . . how are you feeling?" He said softly, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

"Confused." She smiled up at him softly, trying to wrap her brain around what had happened, but feeling nothing but joy that he was okay, that he was standing next to her instead of living the horrid life of a slave.

"I would imagine so, my dear warden." His voice was sad.

She glanced up at the door, Alistair had disappeared, and the door was door clicking closed.

"You're okay?" She felt the need for reassurance, even seeing him standing next to her, his hand resting over hers.

"No." He said roughly "I'm not okay Llorett."

She blinked, feeling tears building behind her eyes. "I'm so sorry Zevran."

His face blank, he just looked at her. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you say that you are sorry?"

She searched his face for clues, trying to understand why he seemed so cold. Not finding anything to help her, she cast her eyes down. "I didn't protect you from them. They were going to take you, and I didn't stop them."

"Take me?" His voice held that little hint of confusion and contempt. "He was going to kill you, that's what he was there for."

'Well . . . yes, but he wanted you more." She tried to explain.

"You thought I would just go with him." His voice was tense with controlled anger.

"You thought I would just go with him. That I would allow him to kill you, to touch you." his voice broke, and she couldn't help but look up towards him again. His eyes were closed, his face pinched with what she could only describe as pain.

"You . . . you _thanked_ me." A single, small tear ran down his cheek.

She only felt more flustered, confused, hurt, angry and she didn't know why. Or, more she didn't know what had happened, so she didn't know which emotion she should let through.

She searched for something to day. "You were going to spare my pain, I saw my best friend in your eyes, in your actions. Even though you had no choice . . . even though I thought you had no choice but to go with him, you were still my friend."

He turned his back to her, shoulders heaving with some emotion. "I would have been no friend to you, Warden, if I was really what you thought."

She didn't understand.

At her silence he clenched his fists. "Is that what you think of me? That I would turn on you so fast? One appearance from my past . . .that for the crows I would allow him to cut your throat."

She couldn't find the words to express the horror that filled her at what he was saying. "I'm not her Zevran."

"No, you are not." His voice softens, "But neither am I the man I once was . . . I thought, you, of all people would understand that."

She floundered for the words, "That wasn't what I was thinking . . . I was thinking that I didn't protect you. I messed up and your life was going to turn into hell because of me. I wanted you to go with him."

That hadn't come out right, the way his body tensed told her that.

"No . . . I'm not explaining it right."

He turned to look at her, nothing but pain in his face.

"If nothing else, if our . .friendship . . meant nothing, I would have thought at least that you would know I would stand true to my oath to you."

Her brain was a fog, she was having trouble thinking, but she knew that this conversation was going all wrong, and she couldn't break through to figure out how to fix it.

"Your oath?" She mumbled feebly

His voice was angry again, repeating words he had said to her before. "I hereby give my oath of loyalty to you. I am your man, without reservation. My life is yours."

The fog cleared slightly, only to be replaced with a new one.

"No . . . I thought . . . I thought you understood." She fought the darkness that threatened to return her to unconsciousness. "I never said it, did I?" She trailed off. She had thought that Zevran understood that she wouldn't hold him to that, that if he had wanted to go, he could have.

"I don't want your life . . . your oath. I release you from it. What I want is for you to be _free. _All I could think about was them taking your freedom . . . I hadn't considered that you didn't _feel_ free. I don't want you to be bound in slavery to me anymore than to them."

She could literally feel the frustration pouring from him. It was getting harder to stay awake, to think.

"You don't understand anything." He said sadly, the anger just below the softness of his words. "You want me to be free? You want me to be free to make my choices?"

She nodded slightly.

"You know this is the first time since we met that you tried to take a choice from me." She flinched.

"You should realize that I made that oath freely. You didn't force me to make it, you didn't even ask it of me. If you want my freedom, then you should respect my _choice_ to make that oath to you."

Her eyes widened in understanding, a new fear filling her. Would she loose him due to her own stupidity? She opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't force the words out, her vision blackening at the edges, she desperately tried to hold onto consciousness.

His face softened through the darkness filling her vision, realizing for the first time her struggle to stay awake.

Just before the blackness took her, she saw him lean closer, his words filled with feeling. "My life is yours."

A/N: next update will probably be next week, as I'm heading out of town again -sigh- I will try to get one out tomorrow if I have time, just its not likely.


End file.
